


A Sneaking Suspicion

by Vampyra142001



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Come Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Hemipenes, Large Insertion, M/M, Naga, belly bulge, snake dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra142001/pseuds/Vampyra142001
Summary: Pre-Movie. Metro Man gets hit with a spell that temporarily changes his shape. This does not stop Megamind from wanting to get into his pants. If you’re familiar with tumblr RPs, it’s basically Magic Anon logic. If you’re not familiar with tumblr RPs, then just assume a new villain has magic powers.





	A Sneaking Suspicion

A Sneaking Suspicion

By Kelli Dalton  
Summary: Pre-Movie. Metro Man gets hit with a spell that temporarily changes his shape. This does not stop Megamind from wanting to get into his pants. If you’re familiar with tumblr RPs, it’s basically Magic Anon logic. If you’re not familiar with tumblr RPs, then just assume a new villain has magic powers.  
Pairing: Megamind/Metro Man  
Warnings: Alien sex, anal sex, gay sex, double penetration, naga, cum inflation, belly bulge, large insertion  
Rating: M  
Beta: legendaryair

Tapping his foot, Megamind checks his watch nervously again. It's not unusual for the person he's waiting on to be late, but the guy is never this late. Sure, heroing takes presedence over meetings like this, but you'd think a person that can move at super speed would be able to find the time to send a text or something to let him know what's going on. Something.

He resumes his previous pacing, wondering if maybe Metro Man died. He hadn't heard of any villains planning a big attack today and, moreso, none of the local villains have the ability to kill his nemesis. Maybe the mayor called an 'important' meeting so that the creep could ogle Metro Man some more? Shuddering, he checks his watch again.

"Of all the rude, inconsiderate things to do! I could be working on my robot right now! But, no, I'm still here, getting stood up, by some sparkly Elvis-wannabe! You know what? That's it. I'm going back. If he didn't want this to be a thing today, he'd have let me know to change it to another day! Arrogant jerk... thinks he can play me! ...But what if he just forgot? I mean, he does have such a tiny brain-" Megamind's irritated rambling is interrupted by the rattle of a nearby trashcan.

Reflexively, he goes for his Degun, but it's not in its holster. As per their agreement for such meetings, he had only brought along his Amnesia Spray, which is useful for reporters and passersby, but not so much for possible assailants. He brings up his fists instead, not sure who or what could be creeping around the alleys between these empty warehouses. Backing up carefully, he slips into the nearest doorway, trying to avoid confrontation if he can.

Megamind listens carefully, pressing himself against one of the inner walls as he waits to hear whether or not something is out to get him. Not hearing anything else outside, he breathes a sigh of relief. Safe.

A shadow falls over him an instant before a large hand clamps over his eyes and mouth. He freaks out, flailing uselessly against his assailant's strength. There is a big thump in behind him before he's pressed firmly to a familiar chest.

"Stop," Metro Man hisses into his ear.

He shoves at the hand covering his mouth, ignoring the one wrapped around his waist, until his rival gets the hint and removes it.

"You stop! How dare you grab me like that after showing up so late without so much as a word of warning!" snaps Megamind.

He starts to turn to properly yell at the hero, but his eyes are covered again, though his mouth is left free this time.

"Don't turn around. Please," the larger alien pleads roughly.

It's the strange note in his longtime nemesis's voice that makes Megamind pause in his raging. Something clearly went wrong and that's what made Metro Man late. The question is, how bad did things go?

"So... are you going to do anything or just hold me against the wall in a vaguely sooggestive manner?" Megamind questions subtly.

The hero is silent behind him for a moment, presumably thinking about the questions he had asked without asking. Eventually, Metro Man removes his hand from over Megamind's eyes and leans forward enough that he can see the hero's face without needing to turn around. Whatever happened to the other alien hadn't left any marks that he could see.

Well, scratch that, last he knew, Metro Man didn't have slitted pupils. It's surprising, but not entirely shocking considering that they've both long since learned what it means to live among the Anons. It also explains why the other man was so late. It may also explain why there wasn't a phone call or text message. What it doesn't explain is why they aren't still going ahead with their plans now that Metro Man is finally here.

"Well?" demands the blue alien.

"I'm not the same." It's clear from Metro Man's hesitant voice that he's interested, but concerned for him due to some unknown reason.

"Evil can handle anything Justice can dish out."

After another long moment, Megamind is set down on his feet and released from the hero's grip. It is, however, very clear that he's not supposed to turn around, given how close Metro Man is staying. Trying to push things along and make his position on the matter clearer, he places his hands on the wall in an obvious surrender.

Large hands trace familiar patterns down his body, serving to pat him down for any weapons other than the amnesia spray and to start turning him on. The hands hesitate at his groin before groping the smooth span between his legs. He breathes in sharply at the touch and ruts into Metro Man's broad palm. Oh, yes, much better.

His rival's lips grasp the rounded point of his ear as Metro Man sucks firmly at such a sensitive spot. He cants his hips back against the hero as he physically asks for more, his belt rasping against Metro Man's thighs which normally wouldn't be a thing since tights don't make any sound. But the hero clearly isn't having any of it, as the man leans away from him. Somehow, it doesn't feel like the normal teasing the other might do, in any case, it's frustratingly unsatisfying.

Apparently, he had somehow vocalized this since Metro Man chuckles into his ear. "Are you that needy?"

"It's rude to make a person wait, you know," he counters.

"How unprofessional of me."

Metro Man grips the seat of his suit, tearing the leather easily and peeling it away from his blue ass. Megamind starts to complain about how Minion is going to have a fit, but he's cut off by a hand reaching back around to his front to make the tear long enough to free his length. The situation isn't ideal, but there's certainly something to be said for the thrill of knowing he's going to have to sneak home carefully to keep anyone from seeing the state of his attire.

Fingers dance along his crack, occasionally bumping into the plug filling his hole and making him long for its quick removal. They'd found that, for the ease of such meetings, particularly if they'd chosen a meeting place where they might be interrupted, having Megamind already be opened and slicked with an anal plug was best. Fingering and condoms were better on occasions where they knew they wouldn't be bothered. Plugs were also nice when he wanted to take a reminder home.

There's a moment of fumbling as Metro Man pulls the lubed toy out, the thick fingers forever having a slight amount of trouble at the very start. After tucking the plug into his belt, the hero hesitates for a moment before pressing a foreign length between his cheeks. Stilling, Megamind frowns, ever so wanting to turn around and look at the oddly shaped thing along his crack, but betting that he's still not allowed to turn around. As it is, he can tell that the slightly damp length has something of a frill around the top. And, while that might be strange to picture, Megamind is a tad more interested in finding out how that texture will feel inside him that he is in finding out what it looks like and probably accidentally making his rival leave by doing so.

He shifts his hips, both pushing back against the length and trying to lift up high enough where he can start things off properly. Again the hero shifts away, but this time it is in a teasing way.

His nemesis grips his hip with one hand and guides the strange shaft with the other. It tickles against his slick hole before pressing smoothly in, rubbing deliciously the entire way. Other than the head of the shaft, Metro Man is a little thinner than usual, though the frill certainly makes up for it.

The other man stops before bottoming out, leaving Megamind guessing about whether the length has changed as well. Metro Man slowly draws back before thrusting in again to about the same depth, testing his body's reactions perhaps. Whatever the case, his rival soon speeds up and begins to thrust deeper within him. The deepening strokes soon prove that the other alien is indeed longer than normal currently, a fact Megamind relishes as he's taken with long, hard strokes, the frills rubbing previously untouched depths.  
It's only when Metro Man starts to really get into it, that he realizes the larger man has only been holding him with a single hand despite the rough movements. His rival has a hand between them, cupping the very base of that foreign penis. Now, Megamind is a very smart guy, even if he is, admittedly, a little oblivious sometimes, but he just can't figure out why Metro Man would be doing that. It's not like having balls slap his ass has often been a problem in the past; it has only ever been an issue when they've been trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Eventually, he does figure it out. Though, it only took him so long to get it because he was distracted by the strange shaft massaging his equivalent of a prostate.

"You're holding back on me, he-ro," he pants. The other man hesitates for a fraction of a second before thrusting harder, which is nice and all, but it's not what he meant. "You have two... I want the other."

His rival tenses behind him, completely freezing. "What?"

"You heard me!" Megamind snaps, grinding his hips back onto the length currently impaling him.

Whatever has been making his nemesis act off obviously includes the double penis, but he's having none of it. They are both aliens, so this hardly measures up to what they were imagining was in the other's pants for the longest time and yet had still wanted to 'tip that'.

Despite his pushy gyrations, it still takes Metro Man a long moment to decide. The hero slips out of him for a second, the presses the other penis into him nearly to the hilt in one smooth push. The newly freed length, slides between his thighs to rub against his balls instead of being held away by his rival's hand. Megamind moans loudly as he's so slickly stimulated in two places at once.

The sensations are nice and all, but he quickly becomes frustrated. Megamind growls as he draws away and reaches back to grasp both of Metro Man's phalluses in a gloved hand, before pushing back onto the pair, his intent clear.

The hero sputters and tries to voice concerns for his health, words that go ignored as he concentrates on relaxing so that things go smoothly. At some point, perhaps halfway, Metro Man's hands leave his hips to rest on the brick wall as his nemesis begins to shake behind him. Megamind can't help but smile thinly, enjoying having finally made the hero tremble, even if it's for reasons the public will never know about.

The last couple inches take the most time to work in since they stretch deeper than he's used to. Once he's finally got both shafts hilt-deep inside, Megamind leans his head back against Metro Man's chest and gives both aliens the chance to adjust. Above him, he can see his rival breathing hard, a rare feat this early in. It would probably be smarter to let the other have a moment, but it will be far more fun to finish taking Metro Man apart.

"Let's go, he-ro! You're slouching on the job!" With that, he draws forward only to slam backwards.

That certainly spurs Metro Man into action and he soon finds those large hands on his hips again as the taller alien ruts into him. The frills circling each tip rub deliciously against his walls, giving a gentler edge to the hard thrusts. Megamind moans wantonly as he's filled deeply over and over. Behind him, Metro Man shifts position a little, aiming more for his prostate, a gesture he thoroughly appreciates and makes sure to vocalize.

The angle change also causes a rather interesting, if a little odd feeling, effect. Glancing down at the strange sensation, Megamind is surprised to see his stomach distending a bit with the extra length and girth of his rival's current anatomy. It doesn't hurt in the slightest, there is simply the stretch of his slender body being pressed upon in an unusual way. Realistically, it's hot as hell to see himself taking that much.

He takes his hands off the wall to take care of his aching need, too turned on to care about keeping up his act, for the moment. Instead, Megamind rubs one palm over the bulge repeatedly jutting from his belly while the other strokes his cock in time to Metro Man's thrusts. It doesn't take long at all for him to be cumming hard, clenching around the twin shafts inside him.

His release causes the other alien to speed up as soon as he isn't just about strangling Metro Man's lengths with his ass, the hero pressing him against the wall as he's pounded into at a brutal pace. He continues stroking the distention, both enjoying the bizarre friction and also wanting to help his nemesis get off. The larger man makes a thoroughly undignified noise, presumably because of his ministrations and shoves deeper into him, the roughness around the base of Metro Man's cocks rubbing against his ass.

Soon enough, his rival bottoms out and holds him there, groaning out a butchered version of his name. A new pressure fills Megamind as the other cums inside him, the sheer volume swelling out his stomach in a way that he hasn't seen since he broke into a donut factory as a teen. The flood of release trickles out around Metro Man's lengths and down his thighs, wetting the leather, but it isn't until the hero pulls out that his legs end up soaked in the mess. Minion is just going to have to replace his suit, because that is so not going to wash out.

Metro Man is panting and leaning over him against the wall. It's not often that his rival is out of breath, even after a bout of rough sex, so this is something of an accomplishment and he revels in it. Intellectually, he knows that this probably mostly has to do with the other alien's strange transformation, but he's still going to count it as a victory based on his own skills. After all, who else could take two shafts so well? Just him. Megamind. Incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy... AND alien sex.

"I get that you're catching your breath and all, but could you scoot back? I'd like to dump the naga cum out of my boots," he says, pushing at the bulk brushing his back with every pant.

His nemesis complies, all the while stammering, trying to come up with some lie before giving up. "How did you know?"

Still keeping his back to Metro Man, he peels off a sticky boot. Even knowing what the other currently is, Megamind would really rather not see the creepy snake half that had been touching him. Nope, so not looking. "It's big for a reason."

**Author's Note:**

> A very self-indulgent fic. Hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> For the original post: https://megamind-movie.livejournal.com/1957139.html


End file.
